1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device and control method for an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to a control device and control method for an internal combustion engine, which execute fuel injection control over the internal combustion engine that uses both port injection and in-cylinder direct injection.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a multicylinder internal combustion engine (hereinafter, referred to as engine) that is mounted on a vehicle and that is of a dual injection type in which both port injection injectors and in-cylinder direct injection injectors are provided. The engine of this type is equipped with a fuel injection control device that is able, to control port injection (fuel injection into ports) and in-cylinder direct injection (direct fuel injection into cylinders) with the use of both types of injectors.
There is such a control device for an internal combustion engine, which, for example, switches among port injection, in-cylinder direct injection and dual injection that uses both port injection and in-cylinder direct injection on the basis of an operating state of the engine (for example, see paragraph 0064 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-169038 (JP 2010-169038 A)).
In addition, there is also such a control device for an internal combustion engine, which suppresses clogging of fuel injectors at the time when the amount of EGR gas is reduced by an EGR device by variably controlling the ratio of fuel injection amounts (injection distribution ratio) through both fuel injections while both port injection and in-cylinder direct injection are being carried out (for example, see paragraphs 0008 to 0009 in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-024951 (JP 2010-024951 A)).